Whatever happened to
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Halloween Crack Fic!


_HAPPY HALLOWEEN readers. Enjoy the Crackness! I don't own anything and if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic!_

* * *

><p>It was the annual clash of the Monsters for Halloween. It wasn't his favorite time of the wrestling year but it earned him a paycheck and as he climbed over the top rope into the ring under the eerie lights he nodded to the other three in the ring. Vladimir, Big Show and Khali nodded back and he turned in the center and set off his pyro, however he didn't remember much after that because one of the blasters had been put on wrong and when they lit it it moved in its holder and ended up shooting straight at him, the impact sending him to the ground and blacking him out instantly.<p>

The sound of an oldies rock song brought him to and he rubbed his head as he sat up. It throbbed horribly but the feel of latex against his skin made him stop and he looked at his hands, scowling when he seen them encased in bright pink gloves.

"What the.." he muttered as he looked at them.

The sound of a motorcycle revving caught his attention and he looked up to see Big Show come zooming out of what seemed to be a walk in freezer dressed in a leather vest, grey shirt, ripped up jeans and sporting what looked like an Elvis hair do and a large gash marred his forehead. He was about to question Show about how he was dressed when the large man stopped the bike and dismounted and the sudden swell of music cut off anything he was going to say.

_Whatever happened to Saturday Night  
>When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright<br>It don't seem the same since cosmic light  
>Came into my life, I thought I was divine<br>I used to drive around with a chick who'd go  
>Listen to the music on the radio<br>A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show  
>You climbed in the back seat<br>Really had a good time_

Big Shows were nearly drowned out by the loud squeal that sounded next to him and he looked over to see Chris Jericho standing there with short red hair, heavily made up face and wearing a sparkly multi colored top, black satin multi colored striped shorts, and gold sparkly fedora. He put his hands over his ears and scowled as he watched Jericho run over and jump on Big Show, throwing his arms around the larger man's neck and kissing him before Big Show put him on the bike and continued to sing; his voice carrying even though he was staring right at Jericho.

_Hot Patootie - Bless my soul  
>I really love that Rock and Roll<em>

With a head shake he got up from the floor and looked around the rest of the room. Matt and Jeff Hardy were standing on one side; Matt in a French maids outfit and dancing in a weird way while Jeff just looked on in a ratty old butlers unformed with his rainbow hair straggling down past his shoulders while the top of his head was bald.

Over a few feet away stood Hunter and Shawn. Both blonde wearing a white lab coat and looking like they'd just climbed out of the pool.

Where are we? He asked as he looked over at Shawn.

He didn't get an answer but then he wasn't that surprised; Big Show's singing and Jericho's high-pitched fan girl squealing was drowning everything out

_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt  
>My hand's kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt<br>I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt  
>She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine<br>Get back in front put some hair-oil on  
>Buddy Holly was singing his very last song<br>With your arms around you girl you try to sing along  
>You felt pretty good<br>Really had a good time  
><em>

The music was finally starting to get to him and as he looked wildly around the area, spying the frozen chamber and with a sadistic smile he started walking towards the open mouth. Inside it was a bit cold but he pushed it to the side as he finally came free with what he was looking for. In his hand was a large ice pick and with a large smile he hide the ax behind his back and waiting until it looked like Big show was distracted before he made his move and smashed his head.

All around him people were gasping and Jericho let out a terrific sob as he buried his ax a couple more times to the pretender to render him dead. With a shrug he dropped the weapon and straightened his gloves, saying in a most sensual way.

It was a mercy killing.

Jericho didn't get a chance to say anything as the world went black again and this time when he woke up he found himself laying on the cot in the trainer room, everyone crowding around the bed.

Are you alright? Big Show asked as he looked down at him.

Kane just shook his head and closed his eyes, muttering under his breath as those around the bed looked at him as if he was insane.

Hot Patootie - Bless my soul  
>I really love that Rock and Roll<p> 


End file.
